T Shirt
by SonAmyBabeyy.x
Summary: Sonic goes off to save the world and Amy's left at home missing her soon to be husband. Disaster strikes only to leave Amy with nothing but Sonic's T-Shirt to keep her feeling safe. Slight song fic. Sonamy. My first ever fanfic. Reviews would be nice.
1. Chapter 1

T-shirt.

I hate this! Sonic's on an adventure to save the world again! And here I am- stuck in our apartment. He wouldn't let me go; he said it was way too dangerous. But that kinda makes me worry; I don't want him hurting himself. But come on! It's Sonic- my fiancé! He can face anything. Just thinking about him puts a smile on my face. I love him! I really do, and I'm so happy we're together, getting married! I can't believe how far we've come since I was 12! It's been about 10 years now and we're stronger than ever. He said he would be gone for a week. That's the longest amount of time that he's been away since we became an item, so I really don't know what to do with myself.

Rouge invited me to her club to try and keep my mind off missing sonic. I was up for it a few days ago but lately I've been getting really sick. I don't actually understand why. I told rouge and she said to forget about it and that a few drinks would take my mind off it. Typical Rouge eh? We've gotten closer since her and Knuckles got together, they're doing really well and also like me and Sonic, want get married soon.

So here I am, putting a sleek black dress that hugs my curves, flaunting my cleavage, putting on my stilettos, and doing my makeup. When the truth is, I really don't want to go, I feel a fool trying to take my mind off Sonic by dressing up. I miss Sonic too much; nothing can take my mind off him. And also this sick bug is driving me crazy! I'm sick in the mornings then feel awful for the rest of the day. I decide not to go and look in the closet for something more comfortable to wear. I pick out one of Sonic's white T-shirts and put it on. It smells of him, it comforts me and makes me feel like he's here. I feel a lot better already; I pick up my cell phone and dial Rouges number.

"What's up Amy? You're supposed to be here by now!" Rouge says a little confused.

"Sorry Rouge, I don't know what's going on to be honest. I feel really sick. I keep spewing up in the mornings; I miss Sonic so much and just feel really really awful right now." I say almost in tears.

"Shhh it's alright honey, I'll be over in a minute…I just gotta pop to the store for a sec though ok?" Rouge replies, rather suspiciously

"Umm, ok Rouge, thanks."

I hang up the phone and sit there breathing in Sonic's scent from his T-Shirt. What could Rouge possibly want to buy at this time of night!? And why just before she comes to my apartment? I lie down and think of Sonic. 'I'm never letting him go again' I think to myself giggling slightly. Everything falls apart when he's not around me. I can't wait to have a future with him…he's so perfect. Suddenly a buzz from the phone snaps me out of my daydream. I pick it up

"Who is it?" I ask dreamily

"Rouge, I'm here to save the day as usual" she laughs.

"Ok, come on up."

I press the button that opens the front door and rouge steps in with a white bag. It looks like she had been to the chemist. Was she ill?

"Rouge? Everything ok?" I ask curiously.

"Oh no everything's fine… I uh, bought you this; I think it might be the answer to why you're always puking in the morning."

She pulls out a box with a bold imprint saying 'pregnancy test' my eyes widen. Oh god! Rouge is right! How could I have not noticed before!? I could be pregnant!

_**Nothing feels**__** right when I'm not wi'chu**_

_**Sick of this dress and these jimmy choos**_

_**Taking them off coz I feel a fool**_

_**Try'na dress up when I'm missin you **_

_**I'mma step out of this lingerie**_

_**Curl up in a ball with something Hanes**_

_**In bed I lay**_

_**With nothing but your t-shirt on**_


	2. Chapter 2

I cautiously take the box off Rouge and just stare at it blankly. What if Sonic doesn't want a baby…what if I don't want a baby? I said we were doing great but a baby? That could ruin us! Wait… who am I kidding! I could never get rid of this baby! Sonic defiantly wouldn't want that! It could be great for us! I wanted a future with him and now I have the perfect opportunity to have one! Sonic will want this baby … right? What am I doing! I haven't even done the test yet so I might not even be pregnant! Calm down Amy! God-damn-it-woman pull yourself together!

I notice I've just been stood here looking at a box for the past 10 minutes whilst Rouge stares at me worried. I laugh nervously and walk to the bathroom. Rouge doesn't move she just twiddles her fingers looking around.

"C'mon Rouge I need you" I say with a slight smile. Rouge returns the smile and runs to me following me into the bathroom. I take out the test and Rouge reads the instructions. She looks away whilst I pee on the stick.

"Now we wait." Rouge says calmly holding onto my hand. My whole future depends on this. I'm scared but so excited at the same time. I'm so glad I have Rouge here with me. I just wish Sonic was here to hold me. Then I remember I'm wearing his T-shirt; I close my eyes and breathe his scent once again. Before I knew it, it was time to see the results.

"I can't do it Rouge. Look for me?" I really couldn't do it, the worry took over my body and I couldn't move. Rouge nodded and carefully picked up the test….

I'm breathing so fast right now I start to go dizzy, I just want Rouge to hurry and tell me weather I'm pregnant or not. I feel like I'm going to collapse. I'm going to collapse, Oh god, oh god I'm… I'm…

"You're pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

"WHAT!?" I screamed.

"Honey, you're pregnant" Rouge says soothingly, trying to calm me down. I don't know why but I start to cry. Rouge comes up to me and hugs me tight.

"I thought I would be happy! What's wrong with me Rouge?"

"Nothing Amy, nothing's wrong with you at all, you're just scared. It's ok to be scared ya'know?" she says patting my quills. I just stand there sobbing on Rouge. I want Sonic. I want him so much. Why can't he just come now?! Almost as if Rouge read my mind she said "Sonic will be back before you know it… just a few more days Amy. I'll be here for you until then. I promise."

Me and Rouge just stood still for a while, not saying a word. Neither of us really knew what to say. I calm down eventually and try to think positively. Me and Sonic are going to be great parents. We're going to be so happy. I thought of all the things we would do…But there sat at the back of my mind was one word… 'Abortion' I pluck up the courage to tell Rouge how I was feeling.

"Rouge? What if Sonic and I can't handle a baby? What if we're not ready? What if I was thinking about having an abortion?"

Judging by Rouge's face she was slightly shocked. I don't think that she ever thought of me as the type of person who could go through with that. I have to say, part of me agrees but my head keeps telling me to go ahead with it. She thinks for a while and says to me very peacefully. "This baby is yours and Sonic's, Sonic doesn't even know about this yet. I can understand how you're feeling right now, but you have to talk about this to Sonic. He might really want this baby. I can tell you do to. But I think that fear is getting the better of you right now hon."

She was right. I'm so scared that it's just taking over my mind. I really do want this baby. I'm just so scared that Sonic won't. He loves me though and I'm sure we can work through this together. But for now, I'm just concentrating on making the next few days fly by so that I can be with my Sonic soon.

Rouge was amazing the next few days. She just stayed with me all the time and slept over, 4 days in a row. We watched films, ate so much ice-cream we could have burst and talked about everything. She really made those days go by quicker and I owe her a lot. Today though…today is when Sonic comes back. I'm ecstatic but so anxious about his arrival. Rouge offered to stay with me to tell Sonic the news but I said she had done enough and that I had to it alone. I gave her a long hug and she went back home to Knuckles.

Everyday since I found out about the pregnancy I put one of Sonic's T-shirts on instead of my normal clothes. It helped me get through the days, along with Rouge. It reassured me that everything would be ok. It made me feel as if the baby was happy that its daddy was with it in some way. I lay down on the sofa and watched a film. After about an hour the buzzer rang I sprung up and sprinted to the phone. I knew it would be Sonic I was so excited!

"Hello Miss Amy Rose Speaking" I said cheerfully.

"Soon to be Mrs-Amy-the-Hedgehog, actually!" The voice replied.

I screamed it was him! Finally! Sonic was back! I pressed the button that opens the front door and within a second it flung open, my blue hero stood there with a huge smile on his face and a tear in his eye.

"Honey, I'm home!" He joked… I sprung on him kissing him passionately.

"Oh sonic… I missed you… so much…" I said in between kisses. I was so happy… my Sonic, back home, where he belongs safe and sound.

"I missed you to babe, so so much…has everything been ok? And why are you wearing my T-shirt?" He said grinning.

Suddenly, Amy was brought back to reality.


	4. Chapter 4

Urghh what am I going to say! I can't tell him now, as soon as he's gotten home! That'll just drive him away! He's going to leave me! I can't tell him now, not yet. Wait… what am I saying! I'm questioning Sonic's dedication and love to me! If he didn't want some sort of future with me he wouldn't have proposed to me would he? Forget it. I'm telling him, I love him to much to keep it hidden any longer.

"Well, Sonic. A lot's happened the past week. I need you to sit down for me though. Okay?"

"Okay Ames…you're feeling ok aren't you? There's nothing wrong is there? Sonic said, with a tint of worry in his voice.

"Actually, I'm not sure if I'm ok. It kinda depends on your reaction to what I'm about to tell you. You promise to stay and listen to what I have to say?"

"Of course babe, wait, you haven't… cheated on me have you!?" replied Sonic said angrily and hurt.

"No, no, no! Never Sonic! I would never do such a thing…you see the thing is, a few days ago. I umm, found out I was… prignaham" I muttered. WHAT! PRIGNAHAM!? Why'd I go and say that!? My god Amy! You really are crazy!

"Prignaham? What's that…some kind of illness? Amy!? You're not ill are you!?" Sonic said full of fear.

"No! No I'm not don't worry. "I take a deep breath and slowly say "Sonic…well, I guess you could say that…I'm…Pregnant?" Why did I ask it like it was a question!? I am pregnant! There's no other way about it! I'm pregnant and Sonic doesn't want the baby! I can tell! He's not going to want to start a family yet! No way!

The room's been quiet for about 5 minutes. Sonic just stares at the floor, me concentrating on his face looking for a sign that maybe just maybe he wants this baby. Nothing's there, it's just blank… wait… he's looking at me and smiling?

"Amy… that's the best news I've ever heard in my entire life! We're gonna be parents! You're gonna be the best Mom ever! And I promise you, I'm gonna be the perfect Dad, I promise you Ames!" Sonic's beaming, his smile lighting up the whole room. My god, I'm so happy! I thought he would have wanted to get rid of this baby! I decide never to tell Sonic this however- the fact that I was thinking about having an abortion- because Sonic might have been a little offended.

Sonic pulls me in for a loving hug we start to laugh and kiss. We talk about where the baby's crib can go. What name's we would choose. Weather we hoped for a girl or boy. We decided that the gender of the baby didn't mind, boy or girl, it would be perfect. My head's resting on Sonics lap and he's stroking my quills. We had been talking non stop for about 5 hours straight. I started to feel tired so we both headed off to bed.

I hop in to our double bed with a smile. I've never felt so right and so happy in my whole life. Sonic's smiling to! I'm so lucky to have such a caring fiancé. Then I remembered what he asked me a while back.

"Sonic?" I say quietly and tiredly.

"Hmm?" Sonic replies, whilst petting my quills,

"About the T-Shirt? I'm wearing it because I missed you so much; I just needed something of yours close to me, to make me feel safe."

"I missed you to Amy, and I promise, I'm never leaving you again! I'm sorry for not being there when you found out about the baby. But Eggman's sorted, he won't be bothering us for a long time. For now, I'm just concentrating on you and the baby. I'm never ever leaving you again." Sonic says, full of happiness.

"And I'm never letting you go again!" I say laughing.

We laugh, give each other one last kiss and slowly fall to sleep in each others arms dreaming our future together…me, Sonic, and our baby.

_**In bed I lay,**_

_**With nothing but his T-shirt on.**_


End file.
